This invention relates generally to the field of construction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and apparatus for forming curved structures, such as curved walls, archways, barrel ceilings and round columns.
Typically, straight wall construction uses a runner attached to the floor structure and a corresponding runner attached to the ceiling structure (or free floating) with studs positioned between and attached to the runners. The runners and studs form a structural frame suitable for supporting gypsum board, such as SHEETROCK™, or other wall covering. Construction of other straight line structures relies on these same principles. Common construction practices use wooden 2×4's and 2×6's (approximate dimensions of boards in inches) to form the runners and studs. However, steel runners and studs are gaining acceptance in both commercial construction as well as in residential construction.
These standard materials and methods are suitable for a major portion of most construction, however, curved structures, such as curved walls, archways, barrel ceilings and round columns are frequently desired for their architectural styling. While the principles for constructing curved structures are much the same as those for constructing straight structures, formation of such structures typically requires significantly more cuts in the runners and studs to form the desired radius. As a result, several track designs formed from sheet metal have been developed to reduce the amount of labor and waste associated with the construction of curved structures. While the sheet metal runners have been accepted as improvements over standard construction techniques, many are unwieldy and are difficult to position and retain in a desired position.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus of forming a curved structure which provide adequate strength, minimal labor requirements, cost efficiency and flexibility in application. In particular, there is a need for methods and apparatus which may be readily formed and retained in a desired radius.